O Retorno de Didyme
by RosemeireHale
Summary: Como Marcus reencontrou sua amada! *.* rankin M para futuros Limões
1. Chapter 1 Salvando Didyme

_**Chapter 1 Salvando Didyme Marcus Pov**_

_**Eu estava no alto da torre apreciando um pouco de paz quando o fogo em minha garganta se tornou insuportável me obrigando a procurar Heidi, no caminho para a sala dos tronos encontrei Demetri.**_

_**' Demetri você viu a Heidi.' perguntei torcendo para que estivesse nos aposentos dela.**_

_**'Ela foi caçar a pedido da Mestra Athenodora, posso ajuda-lo de alguma forma?' ele me preguntou.**_

_**'Aro esta na sala dos tronos?'**_

_**'Não, Mestre Aro se retirou para seus aposentos com Mestra Suplicia, mas mestre Caius ainda esta lá.'**_

_**'Pode se retirar' falei indo ao encontro de Caius**_

_**Chegando la descobri que por algum milagre provavelmente chamado Athenodora ele estava de bom humor o que é muita sorte.**_

_**'Caius ouvi dizer que Heidi foi caçar para sua esposa.' disse tentado ver até onde seu bom humor ia.**_

_**'Sim, Athena estava um pouco empolgada hoje, não me pregunte porque só Aro poderia ler a mente dela e não nego que estou curioso.' - ele me disse rindo.**_

_**'Por isso vim falar contigo irmão, como Heidi foi caçar para sua esposa e eu não quero estragar seus planos estou indo caçar.'**_

_**'Leve Felix, Alec e Jane' ele falou enquanto eu ia até a sala de jogos onde Alec e Jane passam as horas livres quando não estão nos aposentos deles.**_

_**'Mestre Marcus, ouvi mestre Caius dizer que deveria ir junto com o senhor.' - ele falou vindo na minha direção.**_

_**'Vou caçar e você, vá chamar Alec e Jane estarei esperando na recepção.'**_

_**'Sim mestre.' ele respondeu enquanto eu ia até a recepção**_

_**Assim que eles chegaram, Jane me preguntou onde iriamos e como não queria ir muito longe, resolvi que Veneza seria ótimo. Levamos meia hora até chegar la, e como não preciso de baba, nos separamos combinando de nos encontrar na frente da torre Di Pizza. **_

_**A caça era farta, mas nada podia me preparar para o que aconteceu depois de caçar, enquanto esperava os três me encontrarem, como era inverno o mau tempo me permitiu ficar caminhando pela praça.**_

_**Eu estava perto de um beco quando ouvi uma vóz, vóz que não ouvia a séculos pedir por socorro. Não podia ser Didyme, Aro a matou, mas era a vóz dela, corri a velocidade humana até o local toando cuidado para não ser visto, eu só queria ver quem era a dona da vóz, mas ao chegar lá vi que a humana era a imagem e semelhança da minha falecida Didyme.**_

_**Não me contive ao ver aquele lixo tentar violenta-la, me atirei encima dele e quebrei seu pescoço, não querendo o sangue daquele lixo humano dentro de mim, ela estava desacordada quando a peguei em meus braços e levei até uma pequena cafeteria que estava praticamente vazia. **_

_**A velha humana que me atendeu, vendo a garota desacordada, foi buscar um pouco de álcool, fiquei tão aliviado quando ela acordou que nem lembrei de inventar uma desculpa.**_

_**'Que bom que acordou minha querida, já estava pensando em chamar uma ambulância.' a velha falou simpaticamente.**_

_**'Não precisa se incomodar comigo senhora, obrigada' ela respondeu**_

_**'Não foi incomodo algum minha jovem, mas se quiser agradecer a alguem, agradeça ao cavalheiro ao seu lado, foi ele quem te trouxe até aqui. Aliais ele não saiu de seu lado desde que a trouxe' a senhora falou feliz.**_

_**'Obrigada senhor por sua bondade.' ela falou timidamente**_

_**'Não se preocupe com aquele monstro' e não estou falando de mim pensei 'ele não vai mais te importunar, ele caiu no canal o encontraram afogado á duas milhas de distância do local onde desapareceu.' falei vendo o alivio dela com minhas palavras.**_

_**'Como sabe isso?' ela preguntou, enquanto me chutei mentalmente pelo deslize**_

_**' Meus segurança perseguiu ele enquanto eu te socorria, ele me ligou e contou tudo pouco antes que você acordasse.' **_

_**'Como me achou, quero dizer me lembro de ter pedido ajuda, mas ai ele me acertou e depois acordei aqui?' ela estava com medo da resposta**_

_**'Eu ouvi um grito abafado e quando meu segurança e eu chegamos ao local aquele lixo em forma de homem estava tentando retirar suas roupas.'me arrependi por não ter torturado ele, mas pelo menos ele não podia mais tocar nela.**_

_**'Nem sei como agradecer ao senhor.'**_

_**'Que tal me dizer seu nome.' a curiosidade estava me matando, literalmente**_

_**'Didyme Alicia Lione e o senhor?'Didyme ela se chama Didyme.**_

_**'Marcus Volturi' respondi eu queria saber mais, poder ficar aqui e descobrir se ela era a aquela que a muito tempo me foi tirada, mas eu precisava voltar para Volterra ou Aro e Caius iam mandar Demetri me rastrear e eu não estava querendo que Aro soubesse de sua existência.**_

_**'É um prazer conhece-lo senhor Volturi' ela falou me tirando do me transe.**_

_**'Por favor me chame de Marcus, senhor me faz parecer velho' você é velho aquela vozinha irritante chamada consciência me falou.**_

_**'Eu te devo minha vida Marcus, tem certeza de que não posso fazer nada por você?' quando ela falou meu nome eu quase pulei de alegria.**_

_**'Você poderia me dar o seu telefone, infelizmente hoje eu estou um pouco sem tempo, mas eu adoraria te conhecer melhor.' ela nunca vai aceitar, como eu faço para matar a minha consciência.**_

_**'Seria um prazer você tem onde anotar?' ela respondeu sorrindo para mim**_

_**Após anotar, me despedi e fui até o ponto de encontro onde vi Jane e Alce acertarem duas bolas de neve em Felix antes de voltarmos para Volterra.**_

* * *

A/N: _**Obrigada por ler minha fic, deem uma olhada no meu profile e deixem um pequeno review.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 Tomando coragem

**_Chapter 2 Tomando coragem - Marcus Pov_**

**_Meus irmãos estavam tão entretidos com suas esposas que nem notaram quando cheguei. Foi só no dia seguinte quando Caius me perguntou como foi a caçada que Aro resolveu reparar que eu estava de bom humor._**

**_'Você parece estar de bom humor Marcus, a que devemos esta mudança tão agradável?' Ele me perguntou. Eu não podia deixar ele ver Didyme, por isso não deixei ele me tocar._**

**_'Eu apenas tive uma boa caçada, além de ver Felix ser derrotado por Jane e Alec em uma guerra de bolas de neve na frente da torre de Pisa.' Eu respondi e para não levantar suspeitas passei os dias seguintes em silêncio e sem demonstrar minhas emoções._**

**_Aqueles preciosos momentos em que Didyme esteve em meus braços foram os mais felizes que tive em muito tempo, minha vontade era de sair pelos portões de Volterra, achá-la e fugir com ela para qualquer lugar onde pudéssemos ser felizes juntos._**

**_O unico motivo pelo qual eu não fugia, era que Aro me encontraria, eu tinha tanto medo que ele a matasse, eu não suportaria perde-la uma segunda vez, não, eu preferiria morrer com ela a continuar existindo sozinho._**

**_Quatro dias haviam e passado quando tomei coragem e liguei para ela._**

**_Tu... tu... tu..._**

**_'Oi' uma voz masculina atendeu._**

**_'Boa tarde, acho que errei o número' mentira você é um vampiro e nunca erra 'esse não seria o celular da senhorita Lione?' será que ela me deu um número falso?_**

**_'É sim, mas ela tá no banho, quer deixar recado?'_**

**_'Diga que o senhor Volturi ligou e que ligarei mais tarde' não sei quem era o homem do outro lado, mas a vontade que eu tive de matá-lo era enorme._**

**_'Tá mano, pode deixar que aviso.' tu... tu... E além de tudo não tinha educação, ela merecia alguém melhor._**

**_Esperei uma hora antes de ligar novamente._**

**_Tu... tu..._**

**_'Marcus' ela lembrava o meu nome!_**

**_'Didyme' sussurrei 'me desculpe não ter te ligado antes, tive alguns negócios a resolver' chamado Aro 'espero que seu namorado não esteja bravo por eu te ligar.' O que ela ia querer com você, eu juro que se descobrir como matar uma consciência eu mato a minha._**

**_'Namorado? Ah não, aquele que te atendeu é o namorado do meu irmão.' Que alivio. 'Mas por que você achou que ele era meu namorado?'_**

**_Se vira agora velho.'Desculpa é que ele foi um pouco grosso, ao desligar na minha cara.'_**

**_'Ele vai me pagar' que garota temperamental. 'Desculpa pela falta de educação dele.'_**

**_'Não se preocupe' Caius é pior do que ele 'Eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de passar o dia de amanhã comigo?'_**

**_'Eu adoraria, quando e onde te encontro?'_**

**_'As 8:00hs, na frente da cafeteria onde te deixei.' Eu tinha a desculpa perfeita para ficar longe de Volterra, Aro vai estar vivendo a centésima décima nona lua-de-mel._**

**_'Estarei lá, vou ter que desligar, meu celular esta sem bateria.' Já sei que presente dar a ela amanhã._**

**_'Até amanhã doce Didyme!'_**

**_'Até amanhã amado Marcus.'_**

**_Nada no mundo podia me deixar mais feliz do que ouvi-la me chamar de amado._**

**_Sai correndo e fui até meu quarto, peguei um pouco de dinheiro e me preparei para o dia seguinte._**


	3. Chapter 3 O encontro com Didyme

**_Chapter 3 O encontro com Didyme - Marcus Pov_**

**_Aro estava tão feliz que nem se importou quando eu disse que iria sair sozinho e Caius aproveitando o clima resolveu também se divertir ao invés de se importar com o resto do mundo._**

**_Sai bem cedo e fui até uma loja comprar o celular que seria para ela usar somente comigo, com ele em mãos programei meu número e embrulhei para presente._**

**_Cheguei quinze minutos antes e qual não foi minha surpresa quando cinco minutos depois ela chegou._**

**_'Didyme você esta linda' falei admirando a mais bela de todas as mulheres, que ofegava a minha frente._**

**_'Você também está lindo Marcus' ela me falou sorrindo._**

**_'Você gostaria de tomar café antes de irmos?'_**

**_'Sim, obrigada.'_**

**_Entramos na cafeteria e fomos logo recebidos pela mesma senhora que me ajudou quando salvei Didyme._**

**_'O queridos o que posso trazer para vocês?'_**

**_'Eu quero um chocolate quente, pão com salame e geléia de morango. E você Marcus?' eu teria que inventar uma boa desculpa._**

**_'Infelizmente eu comi antes de sair, minha cunhada esta grávida e um tanto sentimental, quando me viu saindo começou a chorar dizendo que eu não gosto da comida dela.' menti torcendo para que Athenodora nunca descobrisse minha mentira._**

**_'Fez muito bem, não é bom deixar uma mulher grávida contrariada.' A senhora falou séria._**

**_Conversamos enquanto ela comia e descobri que ela vive com o irmão e o namorado dele, que apesar do celular ser dela ele é usado por todos como telefona fixo, ela gosta de musica clássica e cinema._**

**_'Eu tenho um presente para você minha querida.' falei entregando para ela o celular._**

**_'Posso abrir? ' ela me perguntou._**

**_'Pode e não aceito de volta.'_**

**_Ela desembrulhou com cuidado, e quando finalmente viu o que era me olhou espantada._**

**_'Eu não posso aceitar Marcus, você não devia gastar seu dinheiro comigo.' ela falou humildemente._**

**_'Não vou mentir para você, eu gosto muito de você Didyme, e vendo a dificuldade de nos comunicar, achei que esse seria o melhor jeito de resolveremos o problema. Eu sei que sou mais velho que você,' nada só uns milênios 'e entendo se você não quiser mais me ver, mas, eu estou apaixonado por você.' pronto falei._**

**_Ela ficou mais uns dois minutos em silêncio antes de se virar para mim e fazer meu coração voltar a bater._**

**_'Eu também gosto de você Marcus, eu fiquei desesperada quando Gennaro me disse que você me ligou e que foi Kevin quem atendeu a ligação, por causa dele perdi muitos amigos, mas não posso expulsa-lo de casa porque a casa também é do meu irmão, eu achei que você não ia mais ligar e ai o celular tocou e ouvi sua voz, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz na minha vida'_**

**_Nesse momento eu não consegui me conter me inclinei na direção dela e beijei seus lábios suavemente, eu ia me afastar dela quando ela me puxou e aprofundou o beijo._**

**_Era como se eu tivesse voltado no tempo, ela me completava, ela me devolveu a alegria. Saindo da cafeteria pegamos um taxi até Veneza onde ficamos até a hora do almoço, falei que estava sem fome e que ela devia comer um pouco. Depois fomos até Florença onde ficamos até o sol se por, eu sabia que devia voltar para casa, mas eu estava tão feliz ao lado dela que ignorei esse pensamento. A levei ao cinema onde tentamos ver uma comédia, mas nos beijamos durante quase todo o filme, minha alegria foi embora tão rápido quanto veio quando ela me perguntou porque eu era tão frio._**

**_'Meu amor, a coisas sobre mim, que por enquanto você não deve saber, não é que eu queira manter segredos de você, mas acredite em mim, é para sua própria segurança.' Falei, ela não podia saber o que eu sou, Aro não me permitiria conservá-la ao meu lado, ele a mataria como da última vez._**

**_'Não vou forçá-lo, mas prometa que vai me contar a verdade algum dia.'_**

**_'Tem minha palavra' falei enquanto saíamos da sessão quase vazia 'agora vamos, quero te deixar em sua casa.'_**

**_Pegamos um taxi até a casa dela onde a deixei junto com meu coração e fui correndo de volta a Volterra, torcendo para que Aro e Caius ainda estivessem com Suplicia e Athenodora._**

**_O que eu não sabia, é que os quatro estavam me esperando para saber como foi a minha suposta visita a fazenda que temos em Nápoles._**

**_AN/ Queridos leitores, Hakearam o meu e-mail, se ja não batasse alterar todos os meus dados ainda apagaram todos os meus e-mails inculive seus reviews por isso não pude agradecer pelo apoio de vocês agora que ja resolvi o problema vou voltar a postar Beijos RoseHale  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 A Descoberta de Aro

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

_**Chapter 4 A Descoberta de Aro Aro's Pov**_

_**Achei tão estranho Marcus querer ir ver aquela fazenda, mas não dei muita atenção, Suplicia era mais importante que ele e por isso o ignorei e me dediquei totalmente a ela. Eram cinco horas da tarde quando resolvi que nós dois devíamos ir caçar antes de continuar nossa pequena maratona de diversão, Caius e Athena estavam na sala dos tronos e Suplicia achou que era a oportunidade perfeita para uma caçada em família.**_

_**'Caius, Athena o que vocês acham de irmos caçar, só nós, nada de guarda?' ela estava realmente empolgada hoje.**_

_**'A-DO-RA-RI-A, mas você sabe aonde Marcus foi? Guianna disse que ele saiu bem cedo e ainda não voltou.' isso me deixou bem preocupado.**_

_**'Demetri venha aqui' gritei não dando importância aos questionamentos das duas.**_

_**'Sim mestre' ele respondeu prontamente.**_

_**'Você ainda consegue rastrear Marcus?**_

_**'Sim mestre, ele esta vindo em nossa direção, algo mais?' ele me perguntou abismado.**_

_**'Não, pode se retirar.' respondi me sentando no trono a puxando Suplicia para meu colo.**_

_**'O que esta havendo querido?' ela me perguntou passando a mão por meu cabelo.**_

_**'Marcus devia ter voltado antes do meio dia, aquela fazenda não fica tão longe assim,' respondi secamente 'ele esta escondendo alguma coisa e vou descobrir o que.' respondi enquanto Caius puxava Athena para o colo dele.**_

_**Já eram sete horas quando ele finalmente apareceu, e só para confirmar a minha suspeita, quando nos viu, ele só faltou cair morto.**_

_**'Onde esteve Irmão?' eu perguntei entre dentes.**_

_**'Passeando, pensei em caçar, mas acabei perdendo a vontade.' ele me respondeu se vontade.**_

_**'E como esta nossa fazenda em Nápoles?' perguntei me aproximando dele.**_

_**'Não fui lá.' Curto e grosso.**_

_**Minha paciência tinha se esgotado por isso fui direto a fonte, agarrei sua mão e o que vi me deixou paralisado. Aquela humana era idêntica a minha irmã. Soltei-o e tive que me segurar em Suplicia para não desabar. Ela não era Didyme, disso eu tinha certeza, mas seu cheiro sua voz tudo era exatamente igual a ela.**_

_**'O que você fez com Aro?' Suplicia rugiu se preparando para atacá-lo, eu a segurei.**_

_**'Vocês fiquem aqui eu vou vê-la.'**_

_**'NÃO SE APROXIME DELA ARO!' Marcus rugiu tentando pular no meu pescoço e sendo impedido por Caius e Felix que veio ver o que estava acontecendo.**_

_**'Mantenha ele preso até eu voltar.' Falei enquanto saia da sala.**_

_**AN/ Desculpa pela demora vou tentar postar o cap cinco na semana que vem Beijos com perfume de rosas RosemeireHale.**_

_**PS Campanha faça uma autora feliz deixe um review não custa nada e ainda recebe uma resposta. Ah e pra quem acompanha O novo filho da Família Cullen posso dizer que o cap 100 esta muito bom. Wink -.* **_


	5. Chapter 5 Conhecendo Aro

**_Chapter 5 Conhecendo Aro - Didyme Pov_**

**_Eu estava tão feliz quando cheguei em casa que nem liguei para o que o meu irmão me falou, fui direto pro meu quarto e escondi o celular que Marcus me deu embaixo do meu travesseiro, peguei uma camisola e fui tomar um banho para me acalmar, o que funcionou._**

**_Quando fui pro meu quarto vi que Gennaro e Kevin me esperavam lá, fiquei furiosa quando vi o chato do Kevin com meu celular na mão._**

**_'Onde você conseguiu isso Alicia?' Gennaro apontou pro celular._**

**_'Eu ganhei de um amigo, me devolva!' me arremessei em cima daquele chato e peguei meu telefone das mãos dele._**

**_'Esta dormindo com algum idiota em troca disso? Nunca pensei que você fosse se...'_**

**_'Não estou não, e Marcus jamais faria algo tão repulsivo' falei cortando logo o mal pela raiz._**

**_'Então é um homem, se afaste dele, você só vai se iludir' aquele nojento tinha que se intrometer._**

**_'Você mão manda em mim!' gritei._**

**_'Alicia ou você se afasta dele ou ...'_**

**_'Ou o que, vai me expulsar de casa, ela também é minha, eu não reclamei quando você trouxe isso para casa' falei apontando para Kevin 'então não reclame do meu namorado.' falei com raiva._**

**Ding-Dong**

**_Merda, devia ser algum vizinho enxerido, fui até a porta respirei fundo e abri._**

**_O homem que estava lá usava o mesmo brasão que Marcus, será que eram parentes?_**

**_'Quem é?' meu irmão me perguntou olhando por cima do eu ombro._**

**_'Aro Volturi, e você minha querida deve ser Didyme' ele falou gentilmente._**

**_Eu assenti sem palavras, assim que me recuperei falei._**

**_'É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Volturi' eu não tinha intimidade suficiente para chamar ele pelo nome._**

**_'Pode me chamar de Aro, Marcus falou tanto de você para minha esposa, que ela me ligou e pediu para te convidar para passar o fim de semana com a minha família' eu só queria sair daqui e me joga nos braços de Marcus._**

**_'Não quero incomodar sua família Aro' respondi rezando para ele insistir._**

**_'Não será incomodo algum minha querida, minha esposa e minha cunhada vão adorar tê-la em casa._**

**_'Então o canalha é casado, você não tem vergonha de destruir uma família?' o chato perguntou._**

**_'Dobre a língua antes de falar besteiras jovem, Marcus é viúvo, a cunhada a que me refiro é prima de minha esposa.' se Aro me olhasse do modo como estava olhando Kevin eu ia correr pra longe dele._**

**_Fiquei tão aliviada de saber que um dos segredos de Marcus era o fato de ele ser viúvo, abri a porta e convidei Aro a entrar, ele entrou medindo a casa de cima a baixo._**

**_'Vou me trocar e pegar algumas roupas' avisei, mas ele logo me cortou._**

**_'Não precisa se preocupar em levar roupas, se conheço bem minha esposa ela vai te levar para fazer compras amanhã.' ele falou sorrindo em minha direção._**

**_Quando voltei para sala, Aro me conduziu até a porta, me espantei quando vi a limusine vermelho sangue estacionada na frente da garagem, uma garota linda e tão pálida quanto Marcus e Aro estava parada junto ao carro e parecia falar algo com Aro, mas não tive certeza._**

**_Aro fez sinal para que eu entrasse, entrando logo em seguida, estava muito nervosa para saber onde estávamos indo e confesso que fiquei surpresa quando vi onde estava._**

**_Eu sempre quis visitar essa cidade, mais nunca tive a oportunidade, Volterra era linda, quieta – pelo menos de noite – e muito romântica. Como eu queria beijar Marcus sentada naquela fonte e de preferência sem ninguém pro perto._**


End file.
